


His pup

by Museal



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Bullying, Cinnamon Roll Carlos de Vil, Dark, Dark Harry Hook, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Love/Hate, M/M, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 05:31:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16257665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Museal/pseuds/Museal
Summary: Since he first laid eyes on the De Vil Boy he knew that this boy was his and his only.Not a certain thief, not his gang, not Auradon and most of all not the boy himself could change that.Or the story where Harry Hook fell in love with the little outcast but is just fucked up in his brain to actually show it in a proper way.(He turned out more dark than I intended him to be)





	His pup

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is the first ff I will upload here.... Hopefully you'll like it....and I'm sorry for grammar or spelling mistakes...english isn't my best language...

  **_________________=Flasback,End Flashback**

 

Carlos knew he would never be one of the strong kids. He learned rather early his his place in the workd as a unknown genius who is reduced to be a slave of his sorry excuse of a mother. 

Cleaning her furs, sleeping in a closet with them, cooking, going grocery "shopping" at the market, trailing after her to collect the weekly rubbish and carrying her bags afterwards were just some of his task..

Used to being one of the smallest kids in school because getting ever more neglected by his mother than everyone else, he was also used to be the victim of bullies and jerks. 

How in Hades name he had been able to out of all people catch  _his_ eyes would always be one of the many misteries out of his life.

**_________________**

 Walking down the halls of Dragon Hall he tried to look as small as possible to avoid unwanted attention. But unfortunate for him this unwanted attention always had a way way to find him, even if it just were due to some kid slamming his books out of his arms directly in front of the second worst kids in school, screw it on on  whole isle. 

"Lost something you stray dog?", called a female voice above him while he was busy collecting his books and papers. Intending on ignoring the vk Charlos hurried to collect everything.

Grabbing after his his  book he cried out in pain as suddenly a bootclad foot stomped onto his hand. "You shouldn't ignore one if their talking to you stray!"

"Seems like someone daen't know 'is place."

Cold metal pressed under his chin and tilted it up to look at Uma and Harry Hook. "May' we should train 'im into a good pup, nae captain?"

"Do what you want but make sure he won't be this disreslectful towards me again." Already bored by this situation Uma turned on her heels, leaving both boys alone in the now desserted hallway.

Grinning maniacly the older boy waved his hook infront of the younger ones face. "Come pup... Time tae go tae lesson....yae sit next tae me ~" 

**_________________**

This was apparently how a rather weird friendship if one could call it like that was born. 

A friendship based on threats of violence, forced obidient behaivour, isolation from other people through to the rather jealous and protective pirate, bahaving like no one in the world excists than his at this time only friend.

Harry really had Carlos trained to be hhis perfect pup. Until he came to an age where he didn't cared for the threats anymore and just wanted to build normal, healthy friendships.

So he started a first secret friendship with Evie extending to a friendship with also Mal and Jay. 

He started staying away from the docks, the fishshop and mostly Harry more and more, comming up with the silliest explanations as to why for the pirate.

With time he became more confident and decided to finally cut the last tiles with the pirate who controlled his life for the past years, even more though than his mother.

One of the worst ideas he ever had.

**_________________**

Once again he found himself inside Ursulas fish'n'chips manhandled onto Hooks lap watching the people around him him as he endured the steady breath of the pirate behind him on his neck, while he like the rest of his crew watched some show at the small television in the shop.

"Harry, I need to go." The younger one said after some time. "Nae, yae don'. Yae mother won't be commin' back home til another two 'ours." The grip around his middle tightened. "Yae don't need tae go."

Gathering all his courage he finally after all this time he spat out: "Yes, I do. I.....I am meeting up up h some friends." 

Suddenly it felt like the whole world seemed to freeze after those words. In fact at least the people in the shop did. Everyone now watched the young Hook for his reaction, knowing quite well how good he would react to knowing  _his pup_ made friends on his own.

 "Yae what?!" 

He broke out this instant. Everyone backed away from the pair while the pirate shoved his pup from his lap to to hold him down by his throat on the ground. "Yae ungrateful stray! Haven't I been good tae yae?! And how pay me back?! Yae're mine!" A fist crashed ito his stomache , his face and his whole body ached.

**_________________**

Hadn't it been for Gil holding Harry back as soon as he had pulled out his hook his injuries would have been far worse.. but still he had a small scar right across his right cheek where he had cut him with the tip of his hook before getting pulled away.

Never would he forget the ferral glint in his eyes as he did it, thinking Carlos would leave him forever...the same ferral glint they had as he watched the vk's drive away from the Isle io their adventure in Auradon. 

This had been the first time he really was able to be free from the pirate and his ways, even  though his friends had tried to help him back on the Isle to achieve this too. He had the happiest time here in Auradon even goin as far as to starting a a bit deeper relationship with a certain thief but now he had to go back to bring Mal home again.

Together with Evie, Jay and Ben he drove back to the prison of the unwanted.

...

"Ben! Don't scare us like that!"

"Don't scare yae? But that's my speciality~" Out of the thick dust stepped Harry Hook infront of the three vk's, previously mistaken for the young king.

"Harry! What have you done with Ben?!"

"Oh~ We 'napped 'im. And if you wan't 'im back, Mal has to come to the chipshop this evenin', Uma wants to have a little talk~" Looking in the round he added: "She come alone except for you~" He pointed at Carlos.

Immediatly Jay lounged forward but got held held back by Evie.

"Uhh Jay, seems like you've lost yer touch~" Chuckling he left lhem but but not before making a kinda nervwreaking barking sound at Carlos before bearing his teeth.

...

"You shouldn't have come with me.." 

"I want to save Ben as much as you do, Mal. And if they allow at least one of us to go with you, then we shouldn't let you go alone."

"You know exactly why especially you should come with me...."

"I know...."

They stood outside the fish'n'chips shop for for ano few moments before finally walking through the door together. 

Inside the shop everything was exactly how Carlos remembered. Filthy and disgusting. If it weren't for Ben he would have turned and never come back in that exact moment.

"Me pup!" A voice called from behind him in a low wisper as Mal sat down at a table together with Uma. "I waited to long. But now yae're home~" Strong arms wrapped around his slim middle while he felt even more trapped like he did before leaving for Auradon.

...

Leaving with Mal wasn't easy again but eventually Uma coaxed her first mate to let his pup go again with the promise to see him again soon, when they would exchange fairygodmothers wand for the king.

...

He knew he should have listened to his friends when they told him to stay in Auradon and not fighting in the battle against the pirates. But how could he if one of his friends, the one who gave them all a chance at a happy life, was in danger.

He regretted his decision in the exact instance when he saw the car automatically speed away with all his friends inside, being left behind as the only one because he wasn't able to escape the man of his dreams, his nightmares, quick enough. 

He saw Evie crying and shouting through the back window of the car. One last wave he gave his friends before fixing his gaze at the man holding him in his arms. 

" _Pup, finally yae're home in me arms~_ "


End file.
